


Intimate Concerns

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts SK [22]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Drabble, Embarrassment, F/M, Humor, Post-Canon, Sex Talk, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Sesshoumaru had never really expected to grow interested in any female – and then he met Kagome. Swallowing his pride, he goes to ask the monk for advice.





	Intimate Concerns

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Very embarrassed Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru had never really expected to grow interested in any female – let alone in a human and a _miko_. 

Yet, this girl had intrigued him from the first, when she’d pulled Tessaiga free. The miko had been afraid of him – and still brave enough to threaten to cut him if he got any closer.

Of course he’d tried to kill her, but she’d survived the attempt and been most indignant with him.

A lot of time had passed since then, and over the past year the two of them had grown quite close.

And for the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru _wanted_ to take it even further.

There was only one problem, which was why he’d swallowed his pride and come to Edo today, to visit the monk.

Judging by his growing brood of children, he knew his business.

Sesshoumaru found the monk sitting outside his hut.

“Good morning,” he greeted politely. “Visiting Kagome again?”

“No,” Sesshoumaru replied. “I have come to see you.”

“Me? Why?”

“There is a matter where I would benefit from your expertise,” Sesshoumaru said.

“All right.” The monk looked up at him expectantly.

“It is a matter best discussed in private,” Sesshoumaru specified after a brief, awkward silence.

The monk’s eyebrows rose. “I see. Let’s take a stroll, then.”

A moment later they settled beside a small stream a short walk from the village.

 “I have really come to care for Kagome,” Sesshoumaru began, “and would wish to pursue a relationship with her.”

The monk smiled. “I’m sure she’d be delighted.”

“I believe she would be receptive to the suggestion,” Sesshoumaru agreed. “Only… I have some concerns.”

“About?”

“The, ah, _intimate_ relations.” Sesshoumaru squirmed. Humiliating as it was, it was best to confess his predicament outright. “I have no prior experience in such matters.”

“With human women, you mean?” The monk slanted him a sympathetic glance. ~~~~

Sesshoumaru’s jaw clenched. “With anyone.”

The monk stared at him. “You’ve never…?”

“No.”

“With _anyone_?” His tone was full of disbelief.

“No,” came Sesshoumaru’s strained answer.

“Huh. That is unexpected.”

The silence stretched heavy between them, and for a moment Sesshoumaru wanted to explain how he’d never experienced any kind of carnal attraction before.

But that was too personal a thing to divulge.

The monk cleared his throat. “Didn’t your parents teach you about procreation?”

“My mother gave a very detailed account of the process… However youkai typically procreate in their natural forms.”

“Oh. Well…” the monk faltered, at a loss for words.

“She must have expectations,” Sesshoumaru said, close to pleading now. “She was with Inuyasha for some time, so –”

“Look,” the monk cut in, fully serious. “My advice is to discuss your concerns directly with Kagome-sama.”

Sesshoumaru hesitated. “Will she still accept me knowing I am lacking?”

The monk gave him a pointed look.

“You are right,” Sesshoumaru muttered. “She is an exceptionally generous woman.”

The monk patted his shoulder. “Just talk to her. I’m sure you’ll be able to figure this out.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
